1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless communication system, and in particularly, to a cooperative relay transmission method for a wireless communication system that can obtain a diversity gain by sharing transmission from a transmitter to a receiver with adjacent relay terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, transmit diversity is implemented through data transmission using multiple transmit antennas. A typical example is a Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) system. The MIMO system is combined with a space-time coding scheme and is being established as a wireless communication standard. A transmit diversity technique based on the MIMO system can be effectively applied to downlink transmission of a base station in a cellular communication system. However, there are limitations in applying the transmit diversity technique using multiple antennas in uplink transmission due to hardware limitations in terms of a size or manufacturing cost of a terminal.